


Last Straws

by TheShipCollector



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: BDSM, Everyone Is Gay, Flogging, M/M, Mild S&M, Multi, Scared Rabbit! Dutch, Service Top! Leopold, Smut, Top! Hosea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-27 06:32:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17157014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShipCollector/pseuds/TheShipCollector
Summary: Instead of hurting himself to teach Dutch a lesson, he inlists some help.Pretty heavy bdsm themes and D/s dynamics so keep that in mind.From a prompt from one of my discord buddies





	1. Chapter 1

Dutch knew he was in deep shit the moment they returned to camp. He followed behind Hosea, near visible waves of anger rolling off him. They had just returned, fresh off the run from what should have been an easy robbery.  
They had done it a million times before. They happened to be right outside Emerald Ranch. Hosea was supposed to do what he did best, get the bank coach to stop with one of his patented routines. Dutch's job was to sneak behind the coach, and without fail, he got ahead of himself. It took more than a couple minutes to get the coach stopped, and by the time Hosea got to his spiel, Dutch was wearing a path in the dirt with his impatience. Each second that ticked by only infuriated him as he waited for his que. From the rocky alcove he was hiding in, he could see everything. It would be so easy to kill the two unsuspecting guards and get what they came for. Damn Hosea and his honor code. Finally he saw it. The drivers head, clear as day. Surely he could hit it from this close, save some time and pointless talk. What he didnt see however, was the patrol rushing to catch up with the caravan. He took the shot just as they rode up, causing pandemonium. As the driver's head disappeared, he realized his mistake. Luckily, Hosea had remained on his horse and made a quick get away, looking straight up into Dutch's perch, fire in his eyes. He shouldered his gun hurrying to hop on the Count. He had a few minutes at most to make himself scarce. Dutch started off in the opposite direction, not wanting to leave any tracks towards Hosea or camp. He knew he'd have to meet up with the man before making it there, but Dutch was keen on making it later if he could help it. A few hours to make a circle back to camp wasnt unheard of, so he headed off towards Valentine and a nice whisky. An hour later, thats where Hosea found him. He'd rode his usual scenic route to camp, making sure to steer clear of the authorities. Each mile he waited for Dutch to ride up beside him, but half way to the camp he realized there was no sign of him. He vowed that there'd be dire consequences for his partners actions. The older man didnt have to go far however, finding Dutch buzzed on the way to drunk in that shack of a saloon in Valentine. He marched behind Dutch, pulling him up by the back of his vest, whispering harshly as he led the man away from the bar. "You should be glad I dont shoot you! Of all the stunts you've pulled, Dutch van der Linde, this has too be one of the dumbest!" He was outraged at being handled so roughly in public, but damned if it didnt start a shiver down his spine. "Get on your goddamned horse and get back to camp. Do it now before I kick your ass right here in the middle of the street." Hosea pushed Dutch away with what strength he could muster, mounting his horse and looking at the younger man expectantly. Dutch sighed and patted the Count before he hopped on. His hour of reckoning had come, and it didn't seem like Hosea planned to take it easy. They started down the road to Clemens Point, Hosea riding point and Dutch behind. Each stretch of land seemed to go on forever. Desperate for something to focus on, his eyes caught the shine of Hosea's well oiled calvary gloves. His breath caught. Those fucking gloves. He remembered the first time Hosea had unfolded them from his belt. Back when they were both much younger, and the older of them had energy to burn beating him into submission. Each slap and caress had his body confused in a way it had never been. Just the memory was enough to make Dutch wonder what his partner had planned for him. They reached the camp without much ceremony, though it happened to be close to sunset. With most everyone winding down or seeking shelter for the night, there was no one to call for Dutch's attention. Usually that would be a good thing, but with Hosea looking as if he would unleash the fires of hell through his eyes, he was begging for a diversion. The waiting in his tent was the real start of his torture though. What what felt like hours, Hosea stepped into his tent. He was wearing those gloves. Dutch could barely get a word out before a hand shot out, grabbing him by the neck and bringing him to his knees. "You have endangered our lives with your arrogance for the last time Dutch. After all of our lessons, I just can't seem to get through to you. So this time," He squeezed, causing Dutch to wheeze a bit trying to breathe around his grip. "Instead of just threatening you, or expending my precious energy on your worthless carcass, Ive decided to make an example of you. Before this, all your rightfully deserved humiliation happened within the walls of this tent. Tonight, Im going to hang you up for the whole gang to see." Hosea switched his grip, moving to get a handful of his boy's raven hair. "Maybe this will be in your mind the next time you believe that you actually have some say in what goes on. You may be the leader, Dutch, but if that's what you are, what does that make me?" He pulled deftly, making the younger man meet his gaze. "Im waiting." Dutch's eyes were wide with discomfort. "Please... I promise... I didn't mean..." A slap to the face silenced him, even though the feeling of those gloves on him brought a most unwelcome warm feeling shooting down his spine to his cock. "Shut up. I dont want to hear your excuses. I want to know what I am to you." Dutch bowed his head, resigned to his fate. "Y... you're my King." Tears were freely flowing by then, but Hosea wasnt having it. "Lets see how wet those pretty eyes are when I get Strauss. I bought him a few new toys, and by God boy, he's gonna tan your hide."


	2. New Toys Hurt...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im on a roll with this one I think. Bit of a slow burn but we'll get there.

Strauss stood in his tent, looking greedily through the new chest of implements that had been delivered to him. Floggers, whips, cuffs, and a riding crop, all made from the finest leathers. Each looked as if it had been handmade by an artisan, as well as sporting Hosea's intials carved into the wood. Leopold picked up the crop, flogger and the shaving strop for some variety. He knew that Hosea would have much need for him tonight, and he wanted to be fully prepared. He gathered his other things, fixed his tie and left for Dutch's tent, whistling gleefully as he went. By the time he reached the canvas flap leading into the dwelling, he heard that Hosea had already started in on Dutch's punishment, and he could hear harsh whispers and whimpers flowing from it. He crossed the threshold to find Dutch on his knees being held there by Hosea, who seemed to have his junger well in hand. "Guten Nahct, Herr Matthews. I am here per your request with the perscribed implements. A cold smile appeared as he got a good look at Dutch. He looked rather disheveled, bite marks down his exposed neck, buttons littering the floor around him where his shirt had been torn open. "Ahh and guten nahct to you as well dreksau. Though I suppose it wont be that good for you seeing as I'm here." Hosea nodded, pulling his boys head back roughly for good measure."Hes been quite the problem today, thats for sure. Did you happen to bring the cuffs, Herr Strauss? Id like to get started as soon as possible." The man produced the small lockbox, bringing the oxblood leather cuffs from inside. "Here they are. Place him where you wish while I warm up." Hosea glared down at his partner. "And here we come to it. Wait till you see what I brought for you. But before that, strip. I want everyone to know how hard that little cock gets at being treated like trash. Herr Strauss! Come here for a second and get a load of this! Our little dog here fancies himself a man, a leader even! Isnt that fine?" Strauss looked up from his concentrated strikes, each warming his arm for the work to come. He scoffed. "Some leader that is. Not much of a man either with such a sad excuse for manhood. But I suppose a prized fucktoy like this one doesn't need a large cock." Dutch was red with shame as he removed his clothes. Hearing the other men talk about him with such dissatisfaction gave Dutch the chills, and he wasnt sure he liked it at all. He resumed his position next to his bed after the last of his clothing was shed, and the two older men rounded on him, brandishing the cuffs. "Fucking pissant. Since I can't get you to listen to any sort of instruction, tonight Ive recruited herr Strauss for a more visceral lesson. We're going to that tree you like to read under so much. I'm going to truss you up, and then I'm sure you can guess what will happen next. Of course if you make it through that, who knows? Might line up a que, see how many of these degenerate's loads you can handle. Be good to take you down a few notches, hmm? Getting seed from the commoners instead of your liege? Let everyone see whom is actually in charge, huh? What about Arthur, boy? I **know** how you feel about him. Think he'll return your confession of love once he sees how much of a whore you are? Or once he sees you'll never satisfy him with that tiny dick you got sittin there?" Dutch's humiliation was momentarily interrupted as Leopold arrived. He had rolled up his sleeves, his forearms flexing as he attempted a few more practice swings, the sharp sound cutting the air enough to get the younger mans attention, and a whimper to escape. Wide eyes pleaded. "Sir. Sir! Ive... I swear I've learned my lesson. Please... You don't need to do this!" Hosea was already throwing the rope over a thick branch and reaching for his wrists. The buckles were loud in Dutch's ears as they were fastened over his each his arms and wrenched upward, effectively using the rope to hold him almost suspended and immobile. "I know you think you have. Maybe after a circuit of 10 with each of our toys, youll actually be on your way to it. And I dont want to hear any whining unless its your watchword." He was turned around and couldn't see as the first blow came, glancing against his left ass cheek and thigh. Dutch bit his lip near to bleeding to keep from crying out, but failed when an identical strike came down on the other side. "Holy God!" The leather chafed and scraped his skin leaving behind a thudding pain that he couldn't wiggle away from. "Oh, Gott isnt here to save you liebchen, but I'm more than happy to introduce you to the Devil's tail."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be as long as it takes.


	3. A true apology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dutch learns that endurance can lead to reward

The first strikes were short and sweet. Strauss hadn't cared to space them out much, and through the fifth blow, Dutch thought he might be okay. Then the burning began. He gritted his teeth and whimpered pitifully against the painful throb, that damnable scraping sensation. It got worse with the last five, small sqeuals leaving him in response, each packing much more of a wallop. Strauss tutted at his theatrics. "Such an attention hound. I've barely gotten started!" The man sighed. At least he had made it through the first circuit. Hosea returned to his line of sight as Strauss stepped back to switch devices. Once he came back with the riding crop, the oldest spoke for both the other men to hear. "You know Leopold? I believe you may have a knack for this." Strauss pulled his arm back, letting the riding crop come down with some force upon the younger man's naked ass. Dutch yelped and Hosea laughed. "Not often that I get to beat him like he really deserves." Dutch winced at the contrast; the sickly sweetness in Hosea's speech colliding with the venom in his eyes. "We'll see if he's so high and mighty after this." This series of five blows felt like knives on his skin, and Strauss spaced them, drawing out the hot feeling spreading across his shoulders, back and hips. Dutch's back looked a mess. Short welts from the crop painted the reddened skin, results of the flogger. His chest was heaving, body desperate for air it was losing to screaming. His ass was the worst off. A good amount of small marks and welts covered his over reddened flesh. Dutch was crying freely, desperate to rub his ass to abate some of the fire that had set in. Hosea took that chance to reappear in the younger mans eyeline. "Poor Dutchess. You look awful. 'Cept for your little friend here... Seems as if he liked that quite a bit huh?" The gloved thumb stroking the head of his cock was torture, but Hosea's words hurt him the most. The pain consuming his body was suddenly tempered by pleasure, and Dutch foolishly hoped his ordeal was over. "Look at you. Trussed up like Sunday roast, getting flayed with any and every perverted implement, harder than times in 69. You really are just a whore arent ya? For attention, for pleasure, for cock. But I think you too often ignore the rules and expect reward in return. I think you honestly forget by who's mercy and graciousness all your needs are met. Do you think you deserve to touch my cock again after the stunt youve pulled? Think you've earned the right to have my hand on you at all?" Dutch whimpered, opening his mouth to speak, anything to keep the hand on him. "It wouldn't do to beg, son... What could you offer me? I posses everything you could provide. Every piece of you belongs to me." The hand on his dick began a new path, making sure no part of him was untouched. Hosea got close to whisper in his boy's ear. "I hate punishing you. I'd much rather have you crying from pleasure than from pain. But you my dear, brought this upon yourself. I'm afraid I can't let you off the hook until your penance is paid." The disappointment in Hosea's voice sliced at him like no knife ever could. He broke from thier scene momentarily. "I am... Truly sorry, Hosea." Dutch sniffled. "I let you down, and for that, I am ashamed. You taught me... Trained me better." Hearing his partner's confession almost made Hosea give in. It hurt him as well, but he knew he had to follow through. Not only for a lesson learned, but to save the very thing he loved; his boy. "I understand. You have taken your licks like a good boy." A tender kiss to the younger man's scruffy face lightened the air a bit. "Since you've done well so far, I've decided to be nice and cut your last circut in half. There will be five blows. You will count them, followed by thank you, Sir. Show me you can do it right the first time, and instead of hanging you up as meat, I'll call the one man you've been aching for to make you see stars. But you have to get through this. Deal?" Dutch's eyes lit up through his tears. The hand teasing him was gone, but he felt a hot shiver up his spine at the thought of Arthur. "Yes. I would like that very much, thank you Sir." Hosea grinned. He sure knew how to bribe his boy. "Very well. Leopold, the strop please. 5 lashes, and make sure to space them out a bit, I want our little piggy here to count out each one.  
The sound of the strop slicing through the air was enough to make Dutch flinch. He had heard of the strop sure, seen one many a time in his outings, but thinking of that toughened leather hitting his skin brought him pause. A protest nearly crossed his lips, but the thought of gaining Arthur's attentions rendered him mute. "Here we go. It'll be over before you know it." The first strike whistled through the air. Strauss hadn't used much force, but Dutch howled at the impact. "One! Thank you Sir!" The second wasn't as fast, but caught more of his flesh, making a harsh sound. "Two! Thank you, Sir!" Leopold sneered. "The promise of cock seems to have changed your tune, _hunde_. Who would have guessed?" The third came without warning, catching the younger in a shriek. "Fuck! Three! Thank you Sir!" The strap was wide enough not to cause welts, but left a stripe of reddened skin wherever it landed. The last two were quick in succession, more of Strass' style. Dutch could barely get both counts out, his heart feeling like it could fly from his chest as he panted. Hosea praised and petted him. "Thats it. You've done it. Since you were a man of your word, I'll keep mine as well. Hosea held a hand up, waving a figure from the shadows. It was Arthur, wide eyed with a tent in his pants to rival Dutch's own. "Believe I promised you a reward. Our friend here has been watching. Be rude to turn him away now, hmm?" Dutch's hips jerked involuntarily. "God. I wouldn't dream of it, Sir."


	4. Wet dreams do come true...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur is roped into Hosea's games and finds he doesnt mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Always remember kids, the key to a humiliation scene is not just the break down, its the praise and build up after

The mere sight of the scene in front of him nearly brought him to his knees. Here was Dutch, hard, moaning and hanging prone while he was beaten into a stupor. Each step brought him closer and by now he could see his friend clearly. A loud moan broke his stare though. He never thought he'd get to see Dutch this way. His body was covered in marks, but he didn't seem in pain. Quite the opposite. Hosea had him in hand, stroking softly, whispering something that Dutch clearly wanted to hear. "Here he is. He's been watching you this entire time. How does that make you feel?" Hosea petted him and Dutch couldn't help letting out an obscene sound that sent a hot lance of lust through the man listening. "Fuck! Please...Sir... Let him touch me. I want it so badly." Hosea met Arthur's eyes, and he seemed to be pulled closer by the older man's silent beckoning. He knew well what kind of man Arthur was, but he was interested to see how he would fit given instruction. "What about it, son? See something you desire?" He already knew the answer, each inch Arthur moved closer made it clear how hard he was. "Hmm. Maybe that's the wrong question. Are you willing to play by my rules? Will you follow my orders to gain what you want? Don't think I havent noticed how you look at him. Do you think you're quiet in that lean to of yours at night? I've heard you. Pining after my property. Dirtying your hand every evening to the thought of my pet, as yours?" Arthur was struck silent. He always thought Hosea knew about his feelings towards Dutch, but to be called out in front of the object of his affection, it made him realize hed do whatever he had to in order live his fantasy. To have Dutch under him, open to his lust, to hear the older man beg, whisper and scream his name. "I'll do as you ask. Just tell me what you want from me." Hosea's grin was downright evil. "Just follow my directions, and I'll make sure you both have the time of your lives." He turned to Dutch then, speaking in the same dark tone. "Heh. Ask and you shall recieve. I dont doubt youll be a begging mess throughout this whole thing, but it will be nice to see how far you'll go. I already know how much of a slut you can be for me, but what depths will you sink to with the object of your most depraved wet dreams using that bottomless hole of yours?" Dutch humped the air, moaning at his partner's suggestion. Hosea grinned. "Arthur. I can see you're ready, but I'd like you to prepare Dutch for me." Hosea pulled a small vial of oil from his pocket handing it to the younger man. He then proceeded to let Dutch down, the man landing on his hands and knees, the well known position putting him on display. Arthur moaned, sinking down as well. He looked at the vial in his hand, but decided against using it first when he watched as Dutch spread himself open for his perusal. Dutch was no virgin to be sure, but the pink hole was tight enough to bring a rumbling groan out of Arthur. "Damn..." He used his fingers just tracing over each cheek at first, before crowding close, taking his first taste of Dutch. He realized, as his eyes closed with pleasure, that he'd be addicted to the flavor of his friend for the rest of his days. He focused, using his tongue to slowly open the man in front of him, relishing the sounds. He barely noticed the sound of deep laughter over him. Hosea knew that he would enjoy the sight of his boys together, but nothing prepared him for the look of abandon on Dutch's face.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Dutchess](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17194274) by [Miso](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miso/pseuds/Miso)




End file.
